


Kiss prompts; Haikyuu!!

by Kikkis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Tags will be added, Volleyball, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikkis/pseuds/Kikkis
Summary: 31 kiss-fics and prompts about Haikyuu!!





	1. Day 1: Oikawa X Semi for ‘25…as a ‘yes’

**Author's Note:**

> Just send in in an ask on haikyuu-and-more-haikyuu.tumblr.com The kiss-promos list is also on my blog.

“Oi, Tōru,” Eita’s voice rang through the park. 

Oikawa flinched, but didn't turn around to greet his boyfriend. He was busy practicing and needed to get ten more serves. Then, maybe he could turn in for the night. Only if he did a good job on them. 

He did hear Eita approach him. It didn't matter, Oikawa told himself despite how tense his shoulders got. He did also feel vaguely bad for ignoring Semi too. 

“Take a break please.” 

“I just need to do this, then I am done.” Oikawa told him. He was thrown off his concentration. Five bottles were lined up on the opposite side and he needed to hit one of them. Would he serve it to the left corner, the middle or that far right. So many possibilities and there was countless of way the opposite team could attack. It all matter and it all lied on his shoulders. He was the server of his team, the setter and the captain. If he couldn’t serve, set and lead; what good was he for then. 

He hear Eita huff beside him, but didn't move to do anything else. 

Oikawa breathed deeply out and threw the ball up. 

It was a great start. The ball went just about the right height and arch before it started the downfall. It gave him the right amount of time to do a run up and approached the ball. Left side or right side or the middle. It all lied on him. A good start meant a good game, and that was only a byproduct of a good captain, setter and server. He needed to be good.

He hit it. It landed perfectly against his palm as he smashed it over to the other side. He almost smiled, imagining if Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa was there with him, all of them expecting him to deliver what was necessary for them to play at their fullest. It all lied on him. 

Just when he was about to land, his bad knee gave out and he stumbled to the ground with a stump. 

It didn't really hurt, but his knees always kind of hurt. The small twist he got stung his worn out tendons and he felt his muscles contract. 

Oikawa gritted his teeth as he sat up and inspected his knee. 

It was nothing, and in a few minutes he would be up again serving.

“Shit,” He heard Eita run to get his bag and then run back to him. “Are you okay?” Eita found the small first-aid kit and took out the cooling spray. He sprayed it on his knee after he took off his brace. “You’re cold.”

Actually, he wasn't cold. He wasn't cold, but the autnigm weather was cold. What more motivation did he need. Cold weather only meant that his warm needed to be top notch. 

“Relax, Eita-chan, I am fine.” Oikawa said back and drew his knees away from him. 

“You are clearly not fine, Tōru.” Semi chided back. He had his face set in an upset frown. Something like Iwaizumi, but their ace just looked a little more angry than concerned “How long have you been here? Didn't you have a practice match today against a college class?”

Oikawa gave a small nod. They did well on their match. Even when they switched it up, he managed to cooperate well with his makeshift team. He got phrases and hellers of joy from the girls that always cheered on him, but the tournaments was only a few weeks away and he needed to step up his game if he wanted to lead his team to nationals. 

“Well, I think you have earned your rest.” The other setter said, and crossed his arms. The ground was cold under than and Oikawa felt himself shiver. Being still for so long was not good in this weather. The sweat he had managed to build up made it colder and he should grab his coat before he caught the flu. Iwaizumi might not be so happy with him then. 

“I just need to finish,” he looked to the other side and saw that all five bottles were standing still as statues, lined up perfectly._ He didn't even hit one of them! _ The ball was somewhere in the bushes behind the court. That would be a small pain to retrieve. “Ten more. ten more good serves and then I can start my cool downs.” 

“It’s enough!. I went home to yours first. Auntie told me you have been outside from after dinner. That was three hours ago!” 

“Eita -chan, you don't understand, I need to get better. I need to be able to serve and set and my team depends on me to do that!” He didn't mean to rise his voice. but between classes, his father and practice, he did feel like he was wearing thin. He just needed ten good serves and then he could get a peaceful sleep. 

“Well, I may not be captain, but I do understand that you are exhausting yourself. Look at you Tōru. Come on.” Simu actually yelled at him. Like a scolding mother. “You are tried, so tired your knees are giving in. Listen to your body for once. If you don't take care of yourself, you might might make it worse again.! It that what you want?”

“No, of course not!” Oikawa shouted at him. No one understood. “You don't understand..”

“I understand enough to see that you are too tired to give your best. If you can't give yours best, you won't get anything from the extra practice.”

Oikawa knew the loginc, he told his younger teammates to rest well and take care of themselves. That rule didn't apply to him. He didn't need it. He just needed to be able to play volleyball and that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to go to nationals, further up in the ranks and win. Win it all. 

Semi deflated some. “I am worried about you, you know. You always wear yourself out so much, but can you please just take a break.” 

Oikawa didn't look at him. He heard the small crack in his voice and he imagined his eyes getting glassy and shiny. He could hear the small shake of Semi’s voice echo in the empty park. 

“I want to go to nationals, and beat everyone at the tournaments.” He knew that it meant beating his boyfriend, but he didn't have any intention to go easy on him. “I want to be better and I need to be better-”

“Tory, can you please come home. We can watch a movie. Those silly Alien documentaries you force me to watch while we eat ice cream. I can sleep over. It’s Sunday tomorrow and we can just sleep in and take a walk later in the day.” Semi said calmly. “Look at me, Tōru.” 

OIkawa glanced at him quickly. He was surprised to see that small gathering of tears in his lover. 

“I want to compete against you..about the first place, the gateway to nationals. But if you keep wearing yourself out like this....like this, I won't be able to. And neither would you. Iwaizumi, your team your mother, all care about you, but sometimes it looks like you didn't care enough about yourself. So please just take a break and go home with me. I can't just stand at the sideline, see you breaking your body down for a serve or ten of those. If volleyball is more important, then continue, but that will be without me by your side.” 

Oikawa looked at the ground, he did feel guilty that he wasn't always declining the offer to hang out with his friends and boyfriend. And he did feel tired and it was more calming to just spend Saturday night at home, doing his own stuff and actually relax for once. Semi was stubborn and stoic and hot headed, but now he just sounded as spent and worn out as himself . Perhaps he, himself, was rather selfish sometimes. 

Oikawa sat quietly up and bent over to press a soft kiss to Eita’s lips. They were chilled because of the autumn weather and Oikawa imagined that his sweat soaked face wasn’t really that pleasant. 

Semi looked a little shocked at him. 

OIkawa gave him a smile and a nod. “Ok, I’ll go home with you. Just help me up please.”

Semi breathed out, relife washing over him. “You are such a mooring, Tōru.”

Oikawa just kissed him again.


	2. Day 2, Hinata X Kageyama for '19...for luck'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a part of my fic starry cheeks and moonlit smiles...or I took the insertion from that fic to write this little prompt. This is Hinata and Kageyama in later years. They live in an apaprmtnet in the suburbs. Kags is a professional volleyball player and Hinata studies to become a grade school teacher (while playing volleyball in the uni-volleyball club).

Hinata watched Kageyama from the doorway. He was on the floor, suitcase in front of him and clothes strew around, or clothes were always kind of just laying around in their bedroom, but now there was more because he was leaving tomorrow.

“Do you have everything, Tobio?” Hinata asked. He walked into the room and put down a strawberry milk for his partner. Chocolate milk for himself. 

Kageyama hummed back, folding a shirt into the case. “Thanks.” 

Hinata looked at the number 7 jersey that was hanging in the wall on it’s hangers. Washed, ironed and ready for a new training camp. Kageyama was second setter and pinch server of the national team. It wasn't unusual for him to travel to training camps, practice matches and tournaments, but this time; he would be out for almost two weeks. One week on a camp to make them ready for the startup of the season and then an intense practice weekend against teams that could be stronger. 

Unlike last time, Kageyama would stand as the starting setter, since their official one was out because of an knee injury. His boyfriend might not show it, but Hinata was good at reading him. Kageyama was more stressed this time than last, but he was sure Tobio would do a great ob as the setter. His team wouldn't have chosen him if they didn't trust him. 

“It’s going to be okay, you know.” Hinata hummed and started to help him. 

Tobio gave a small nod back, but was still more intrigued by folding his pants than looking at Hinata. 

“It’s weird you know, you used to be so sure of yousef when I met you.” Hinata started to snicker a little bit. “You were so hot-headed and intense, and was sure you could adjust to everything just given the right instructions.” He glanced at his boyfriend. Hinata was sure he had folded the same pair of pants three times now. “Now, you always get so tense before practice matches and camps, even though I know you enjoy yourself the most when you are playing.”

They sat in quietness for a few minutes. Hinata helped a silent Tobio pack and fold his suitcase. It was autumn, so he needed a few sets of outside wear too, because there would be outside training too. The team ways traveling further up north, and yeah, if it was cold in their Tokyo suburban neighbourhood, it would sure be cold in north-Japan. 

“It’s different now, you know?” 

Hinata didn't almost hear the whisper. He looked over to the setter. He must have been stressed, because he kept clutching the boxed milk. 

“There are so many people that will watch and see if I fail. So many have opinions on the line up and I don’t care about it, I don’t, I just don’t need comment from someone that don’t understand the whole picture.” Kageyama huffed out a breath and let go of the milk, Which Shōyō was glad for. More pressure on that poor box, it might’ve explode over his clothes and they would have to start over again. “What if I’m not good enough and coach decides to make room for others. If I can't cooperate with the team and not set well, what then?” His breath had picked up during his voicing, Hinata grew a little worried. “We also got that stupid, fancy dinner at the end of the week. We even have to dress up for it!”

“Then you just have to practice and work on your team building.” Hinata smiled back, hoping it was comforting and encouraging. “And remember what Yahci-chan thought us, chew first and then talk- then you are as good as it can get.” He hope it would plant a small smile on his face, but it only seemed to deflate Tobio some more.

“It’s not that easy.”

Hinata shook his head. “No, but it has never stopped you before.”

Kageyama’s eye grew widers and he sat up. 

“Remember how Tsukishima used to tease you that you were the tyrant king, well, you said you wanted to set, serve and play all by yourself when I met you.” Hinata had to stop and laugh at the memory. Kageyama practically stiffened up and got so, so rosy cheeks. It was cute. “What I am trying to say, is that you are not the same person you were, like, seven years ago. A lot have happened and you will continue to get better. And maybe in a few years, if you keep it up- you will be the official setter of Japanese volleyball team.”

“I doubt it, I don't think my senpai will retire any time soon. He is just a year older than me.” Kageyama huffed back. He might have tried to not look intimidating, but his cheeks were still flushed and he was still slightly pouting. 

“Well, I know you wont give up on volleyball any time soon.” 

Kageyama nodded. At least he was sure of that. Kageyama not playing volleyball, wasn't right. 

“And Tobio,” Hinata chuckled easily. “ You have tried to fold the same pair of pants for fifteen minutes.” His boyfriend looked down at his hands. And, yes, his pants were just a mess of wrinkled denim fabric. It looked like a two year old had tried to make a ball out of it. Kageyama pouted somewhat, but it was broken off by a yawn. 

Hinata chuckled easily and took his hands. “Come on, we can pack tomor to, your train doesn’t travel until late, 05.00 p.m, right?” Kageyama nodded, sleepy. “Well, then, we can sleep in and pack when we have eaten, hmmm?” 

“You drive me to the station, right?” Kageyama asked once they were cuddles into their bed. There was still clothes and toiletries thrown around in their bedroom, but that was a problem for tomorrow. 

“Of course, I always do, don't I?” 

“Yeah,” And Hinata could hear the smile in his voice.

The next morning went smoothly. They slept in, Hinata made made breakfast for the two of them. they took a quick walk to the drug store to pick up the last few things Kageyama needed; and lastly, they packed. 

After an early dinner Hinata drove Tobio to the train station and when he helped Kageyama unload the baggage, a few other teammates waved to them. Hinata waved back while Kageyama nodded. He was familiar with them and sometimes, even he would get invited out for drinks with Tobio’s team. It was a great bunch of guys. 

“Call me when you arrive.” Hinata said as they hugged. “And don’t worry about silly stuff.” He felt Tobio nod into this hair. “But, call me- if you get stressed or something. It’s better when you call and talk it out.”

“Hai, hai.” Tobo replayed lazily. 

“Good luck, Tobio-chan.” Hinata sang as he stood up on his toes to peck a soft kiss on Kageyama's nose. His boyfriend wrinkled it in reaction and,  _ gosh, _ it was cute.

“Don’t I get a good buy kiss?” He asked hopefully and looked down to meet Hinata's eyes. 

“No,” Hinata laughed and turned around. “You only get a good luck kiss this time. That is what you need anyway.” He winked back playfully and gave a last bow to the other teammates. Kageyama smiled back. Boyish and handsome as always. 

Hinata only drove away when he saw Kageyama with his teammates as they entered the station, and all he felt was pride for his boyfriend. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a part of my fic starry cheeks and moonlit smiles...or I took the insertion from that fic to write this little prompt. This is Hinata and Kageyama in later years. They live in an apaprmtnet in the suburbs. Kags is a professional volleyball player and Hinata studies to become a grade school teacher (while playing volleyball in the uni-volleyball club).


	3. Day 3: Bokuto X Akaashi, '22...in a rush of adrenaline'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is a first year and Bokuto is a second year. This is the match that made Akaashi kiss and confess to his senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://haikyuu-and-more-haikyuu.tumblr.com

The stadium roared when Bokuto hit that cross. All cheering for Fukurodani Academy. Their ace was on fire, the whole team was on fire. Something just clicked with them today and not even Bokuto had pulled some of his usual dramatic antics on the court. 

Akaashi felt the blood in his fingertips. His teammates needed him to be at his top shape, especially this game. They were going in for the win. They were had already reached the 20 points mark while the opposite team were still kept around the 15 points marks. Nothing could stop them now. 

They were going to go to nationals, and that was it. 

_ Losing wasn't an option.  _

Akaashi wasn't the official setter, ut their official setter was so unfortunate to be bedridden with the stomach flu when the tournaments started and Akaashi, as the second setter- was pulled in. And to say that it was stressful was an understatement. 

He had played enough with the others to know what they liked and prefered when they went up to spike the ball. Each had their own run up and approach. The captain of their team like to have the ball close to the net and a little low. He mostly used straights as he played and liked to just smash it down on the other side of the net. Two of their middle blockers liked to have it out from the net, one of them was even a southpaw. And then there were Bokuto Kotarou. A rather rowdy second year. 

Bokuto Kotaro, probably the next ace to be of their team. He liked to spike cross’ the best, but was slowly figuring out how to do straights. He was tall, a little handsome, and although he had his moods and his ego; he was actually pretty nice. They sometimes spent their lunch breaks together. 

Akaashi didn't tell anyone. However, he loved setting to the silver haired man. He loved getting it right and see Bokoto hit spike after spike. Each time he would roar with the crowd. It was feeding his ego quite a bit, but it was somehow edirngin too. As long as he was kept away from his emo-mood, as Konoha explained it.

Komi dived for the ball and got it in a perfect arch to him. Expected and delivered from their libero. Akashi got in position. This was it. if they scored this, they would be set on nationals. Fukurodani Academy was a school with pride of their athletic teams, and Akaashi didn't want to take that pride away from them. He locked eyes with Bokuto and they didn't even need to call out for each other. 

Bokuto had a perfect run up. Akaashi stomach always did a little flip when he saw the spiker hit the ball. Bokuto hit a straight, surprisingly. He smashed it down on the left side of the court. Their libero managed to get it, but he sent it right out of the court and no other teammate was able to get the ball. 

Akaashi watched as Bouto landed. There was a second of silence before the judge blew their whistles. They got the point! They were qualified for nationals. 

Akaashi didn't snap out of his small trance until he heard the roaring of his teammates and the stadium. He locked around, and a lot of them were already running towards the six players on the court. 

The captain almost had tears in his eyes. Their coach clapped his hands while standing proudly and their advisor cheered loudly for them too. 

Bokuto approached him first. 

“Akaashi, that was amazing.” Bokuto yelled. He was sweaty and clammy, and should not look so nice like that. Bokuto threw his arms around him and hugged him, tight and hard. 

Akaashi huffed as the breath was knocked out of him. 

Bokuto realized him, hands still on his shoulders and Akaashi drowned in those light golden eyes. 

Before he knew it, he kissed him. 

Akaashi didn't know what motivated the kiss, be the adrenaline, the high from winning, or the cheering of the crowds; but he just kissed Bokuto. His  _ senpai. _ It felt great. His lips were salty from the sweat, but it was warm and comfortable and Bokuto didn't back away. 

Once Akaashi realised what he just did, he broke the kiss of. He must have grown ten shades redder. 

Even some of his teammates stopped. Konoha had especially pulled a shocked face. Akaashi decided not to comment on it. 

The team chered, all of them gathered in a pile as they celebrated. They did the lineup and bowed their thanks to the people that cheered for them and thanked the their opponents for the game. They got the trophy. Akaashi was still red as a tomato and hot in his cheeks. He blamed the match. It was all because of the match. 

He might have been crushing a little on Bokuto, but that was all there was to it.

Once done in the showers and changed into his school uniform, Akaashi breathed deeply. Most of his teammates had left for the bus and only a few were remaining, Bokuto was among them. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi called out, he had a towel over his head, hoping it would cool him off. The small conversations in the changing room stopped and Akaashi could feel their eyes on the two of them. 

“What is it, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked. 

“Sorry for the kiss! That was not okay, I shouldn’t just kiss you without asking for permission.” Akaashi bowed to him. “I am so sorry.”

Akaashi was met with a few seconds of silence. He dared to look up on him and was almost annoyed when he met Bokuto’s clueless expression. Was volleyball and food the only thing that he thought about?

“It didn't bother me.” Bokuto's expression was replaced with a wide, toothy smile. “It was quite nice, just as good as winning.” 

Akaashi blushed and thought that his heart might pump itself into a cardiac arrest. “Huh, Bokuto-san..?” He must be dreaming. The bulk of a man called Bokuto Kotarou could not in his wildest of dreams think he was nice. Wasn't he just a teammate. Wasn't their relationship just volleyball companions?

“I was nice, Akaashi-kun. I liked it.” Bokuto told him, honest and lovingly. 

_ He might have a chance! _

“Bokuto-san, do you, do you want to go out with me?” Akaashi asked and choked on the words. He heard some of the others click with their tongue. 

He heard some shuffling and was way more interested in his own shoes that looking at the older boy. After a few seconds, he saw Bokuto's knees crouch down in front of him. He felt two fingers under his chin and tilted Akaashi’s face up. He was met with the most gentle expression he had seen on Bokuto.

“I accepts.” 

“Please-please take care of me, Kotarou!” Akaashi asked. A few of the other guys cheered on them. 

Bokuto didn't spare a moment, and wrapped his hands around him. Gentle and comforting as he laughed, his whole body shaking with it. Akaashi started laughing too, not really knowing what caused it. “Of, course I will, Akaashi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://haikyuu-and-more-haikyuu.tumblr.com


	4. Day 4: Ushijima x Oikawa, "4…where it hurts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss no 4 with ushioi please
> 
> Here it is! Ushijima x Oikawa. They have been dating for a few years by now. Ushijima is upset over Oikawa after last night fights. But when he find out why, he is reminded of why he fell in love in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of vomiting  
Warning: Mentioned of drinking  
Warning: Mentioned of homophobia

Ushijima woke up, tired from yesterday antics. They had decided to go out drinking and, well, one beer led to ten others; and before he knew it Oikawa and Iwaizumi was caught in a fight and an hour after that- Oikawa had his head down the toilet bowl as he heaved up every drink he had consumed that night. 

Wakatoshi didn't want to feel angry about it, he really didn't. But they both were representative of their team and the local media got gossip pretty quickly. A few more marks from their coach and they were out. Their volleyball careers would come to an abrupt stop. 

He didn't even know what the fight was about. 

All he did know was that his head hurt, he was tired and that he needed to talk with Tōru about last night. 

Ushijima sat up, planting his feet on the cold, wooden floor. Beside him, Oikawa was lying on his side, snoring up a storm. He always snored when he had consumed alcohol. There was a bucket by his side, and Wakatoshi hoped it wouldn’t be used. One thing was taking care of Oikawa when he, himself, was hungover; but taking care of a hangover Oikawa, when he himself was hungover and angry at him was another thing. 

He couldn't be too angry with him either. Oikawa was nursing a nasty blue mark around his left temple that stretched around his eye. It looked awful. And Ushijima didn't know what other bruised and wounds he had. All he had focused on when the fight broke loose; was to get his boyfriend out of the mess and home to the dorm they shared. Iwaizumi seemed like he went for the kill and it took both Hanamaki and Matsukawa to hold him back. 

They were lucky the police hadn't shown up. and Tendo had been so kind to actually drive over to pick them all up and drive them home to them self. He needed to thank his friend for that later. 

Ushijima stood up and went to the kitchen. Coffee was a dire need. He got some pain killers and a glass of water too and set it on oikawas night stand. The ex-setter was still deep in his slumber, a frown across his face. 

Wakatoshi sighed and went into the shower. Glad to finally wash of some of the memories of last night. He walked out, to the kitchen and made himself a light breakfast. Just toast and a cup of tea. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry, but knew he needed to eat to recover more quickly. He checked on his friends and got an update from Hanamaki on snapchat. Iwaizumi had apparently not even made it to his own bedroom and had fallen asleep on the floor. Ushijima noticed his girlfriend lying on the couch beside him. He was glad he were in good hands too. 

He distracet himself with his Ipad for an hour or so, he didn't hear Oikawa shuffled into the common room.

The brunet slumped down in his chair and put his head down on the table. 

“Did you take the painkillers and drink the water?” Ushijima asked and closed the Ipad case with a soft snap of the cover. He put it away and gave the miserable boy in front of him his attention. 

Oikawa nodded into the table. 

“You should eat something, Tōru.” 

“Too nauseous. Please don't talk about food.” Oikawa swallowed hard and Ushijima fought the urge to heft him up towards the sink- just in case he got sick again. 

“So, want to tell me how you and Iwaizumi-san got into a fight with three strangers when I went to the bathroom?” 

Oikawa sat up. Ushijma frowned at the swollen temple and was surprised he could even keep the eyes up. he got up and took out a bag of frozen peas. He wrapped it in a kitchen towel and gave it to him. Oikawa nodded his tanks back and sighed as he pressed the frozen bag to his left side. 

“So, what happened the five minutes I were gone?”

“Can you stop with the angry mood?” Okawa barked to him. “You have literally an aura around yourself and I even felt it in my sleep. What are you so pissed about anyway?” 

Ushijima flared. Oikawa could be bratty if he wanted to, but they had been dating for three years now and he honestly thought Oikawa would at least drop the attitude with him. 

“Well, both of us know that the way we behave could greatly affect our careers-”

“You sound like the child out coach.” OIkawa answered and gave him a look. “You’re making me all nauseous again.” Oikawa got up and made himself a glass of coke. He took out a bag of chips too and started to nibble. At least he would get a little bit of food in his system. 

“And if you really need to know, I fought because of you.” 

“...me?” Ushijima asked. “Are you perhaps not happy with our relationship.?” 

OIkawa sighed wearily. “I am. There was three dickheads that kept talking shit about us-about you. said that we were too filthy to play volleyball and should just die because of our sexuailty. Iwaizumi was the only one that was with me before Mattsun and Makki found us. To our defence, one of the others guys threw a punch fist and we were just defending ourself.” Oikawa glared at him. “Happy now?”

Ushijima set his moth in a straight line. He knew many people thought of their relationship as disgusting just because they both were men, some was even in his family. 

“There, I said it; if you want to keep your precious reputation...FINE!” Oikawa hid his face from Ushijima. 

Ushijima breathed out. He didn't like to admit it. But if anyone treated Oikawa, he deck them. Silently he walked around the table and sat down beside Oikawa. 

Ushijima tilted his head up, each hand on the side of his face. He was careful not to press on the bruised side. Wakatoshi didn't want to make it worse or make Oikawa uncomfortable. 

Oikawa looked startled at him and Wakatoshi was reminded that his lover’s passion was a major factor of why he fell in love in the first place. He gently kissed over Tōru’s left temple. On the forehead. Even that was hot to the touch and Ushijima suspected that he might be working up a stress fever too. He also smelled of last night many beers and vomit. “Come on, I’ll give you a shower and we can just nap until we’ll meet with the others guys.”

Oikawa nodded and Ushijima hugged him tightly. If oikawa wanted to fight for him, well then, Wakatoshi just needed to give him something worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of vomiting  
Warning: Mentioned of drinking  
Warning: Mentioned of homophobia


	5. Day 5: Kamasaki X Futakuchi, '7...to shut them up'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kamasaki and futakuchi with 7 for the kisses? ♥️ thankyou

“I hate Karasuno!” Futakuchi said out loud. A few other students turned their way as they made their way through the school corridors. 

They lost the match. The iron wall couldn’t stand strong and mighty towards Karasuno’s ace and that damned orange haired decoy. 

“Kenji, you should pay more respect to them, they won against us.” Kamasaki said back. Sipping from his green tea. 

Futakuchi growled something back. He hated that they were out of the spring tournaments for now and the next chance they would get was after summer break in the autumn. He hated how a short middle blocker managed to score so much against their big and broad blockers. He hated that the third years would retire and leave it all on their shoulders. 

“What did you say?” 

“I said that it sucks losing to a spiker that is 2 cm tall.” Futakuchi snarled back. Loud and clear. 

“Be careful,” Kamasaki started, a small smirk crossing his lips. “If Aone-san hears you, you be getting it big time.” He chuckled a little bit at Futakuchi’s face. Aone was a kind, big, scary teddy bear that somehow had managed to befriend the tiny red head after the match. 

“That just annoys me even more!” 

Kamasaki signed beside him. His boyfriend had been in a mood since the match and since they arrived the school grounds that they. 

“Aone should not befriend the enemy”” Futakuchi threw his hands up in the air. “I feel like he walked over to the dark side.” 

“Stop being dramatic. Sides, if Aone of all managed to befriend someone without his eyebrows- he can’t be too bad.” 

That made Futakuchi burst out laughing. A few other students turned to the roaring of laughter. when they noticed that it was only a second year, it wasn't so interesting. Kamasaki also laughed. “And they say I am disrespectful.” 

“Hey, don’t say stuff like that to your senpai.” 

“Aone is the same year as me” Futakuchi said, composing himself from his laughter. 

“I meant me, you idiot.” Kamasaki said back and gave the sophmore a light slap on the back of his head. 

Futakuchi shook his head back. “I don't understand why you're quitting. We can still beat them in the tournament after summer break.” He pointed a finger towards the 3rd year. “And you are even the vice captain. You can’t quit.”

“Hey,” Kamasaki started. “I need to focus on school and stuff like that. I also have a part time job. You know all of that!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Futakachu i gave a wave of his hand. “College prep class and all that.” 

“Stop pouting. You are not five year old.” Kamasaki bumped their shoulders together “Sides, I think Date Tech is more than capable of going higher up in the tournament after summer break.” 

Futakuchi hummed back. “Hear that Seijho lost too. So if we get to the finals, we will fight Shiratorizawa.” 

“Ah, Ushijima-san is a hard appointment, and his team is so scary-have you heard their coach. He gives it to them. Heard that they have to do a hunders serves after each game.” 

Futakuchi gave a grimace. “Poor boys…” He sighed heavily. “Glad our coaches aren't like that.”

“You have to have a problem and annoy everyone.” Kamasaki said, raising an eyebrow. “Do you feed of it?”

The brunet laughed, throwing his head back. He might, just might, enjoy a little bit of it. His laughter was cut of when the first doorbell rang. 

“I am still angry about it all. Us losing, Aone befriending the redhead and us having to beat all the teams again.”

“For you are going to win again?” Kamasaki smiled and crossed his arms. 

“Of course, Yasushi!” Kamasaki yelled back. A teacher gave him a glare and Kamasaki flicked him over his nose. “My hatred of Karasuno and the other team will give me the strength-”

His banter was cut short when Kamasaki bowed forward and kissed him on the lips. Or the side of the lips, because the same teacher was still watching them. And although Date Tech allowed the students bening couples and in a relatioship of all sexualites, they didn't like their students to be ‘handsy’ with each other. 

“Stop being dramatic.” Kamasaki said as he turned around. Hands in pockets and backpack over his shoulders. He started to walk towards his classromø. “I hear that Moniwa said that he was going to talk to you about the captain postitos. Don’t mess it up and get to class in time!” 

Futakuchi stood stunned for a few moments, watching his boyfriend walk away from him. “Hey-hey, Kamasaki!” He started to yell after him. A few people, or teachers, hushed at him; but he ignored them. “Don’t just say that and leave!”

“Kamasaki!”

“Get to class, Captain!” He heard the former vice-captain yell back. 


	6. Day 6: Yamaguchi x Yachi, "19...for luck"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have second year, vice-captain Yamaguchi nervous for the tournament. yachi is to his rescue!

“Ya-Yachi, can I get some medicine?” Yamaguchi aksed as he trembled over to Yachi. They had just arrived at the gymnasium. Hadn’t even checked the gym itself. They were busy putting their stuff away and Yamaguchi felt his stomach starting to revolt.”My-my stomach is hurting.”

Yachi snapped up, she was busy getting her pad from her bag and organising the teams stuff.

It was his first match as an official player. Vice-captain and middle blocker. The number 5 was standing white and strong on his jersey. He could feel the weight of the number weighing him down.

“Ah, Yamaguchi-kun!” Yachi said as she stood up. “Are you nervous for your first match as a starter?”

Yamaguchi gave a timid nod and hugged his stomach. “Yeah…I’m starting to feel a little sick.”

Yachi quickly dug through the team’s bag and fished out the medicine. She gave him a tablet and some electrolyte replacers.

“Have you eaten today?” She aksed and put the supplies back.

“No,” Yamaguchi said around the drink. “I was too nervous to eat anything for breakfast. I have only have water today.”

The two of them snapped their head to Kageyama, who were yelling at Hinata for something or the other that happened on the bus. He hadn’t been sick this time like last year, but that doesn’t mean the small middle blocker wasn’t pale faced and just as nervous as Yamaguchi. He might too need a visit to Yachi’s medicine kit. Tsukishima wasn’t helping either, he was laughing at the two of them and making snide comments. A few first years were listening curiously to them and some were minding their own business.

Ennoshita was talking to coach and Narita and Kinoshita had gotten the task with keeping Tanaka and their rowdy liebor out of trouble.

So everything was as it should be.

Yamaguchi let out a small burp. Yachi looked at him with worried eyes. He was not going to let his nerves get the best of him. Tsukishima even said he should relax more and not worry. It was the kind of stubborn support he got from his emotional constipated friend.

Easier said than done.

“Yamaguchi-kun,” Yachi cut through his thought process and he looked down at her. She was fidgeting slightly too. “This is you first match as a regular.”

“Yeah,” He breathed out and tried to calm himself down. He hope the medical would work. “I don’t understand why Ennoshita-san choose me as the vice-captain? He is a scary man.” Yamaguchi whined, more to himself than to her.

Yachi gave him a small smile. “well, senpai must have believed you were the most fit for it then. Narita-san and Kinoshita-san said they didn’t want to be, and…um…the others aren’t as fit as it as you are.”

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at her.

“Ah! Gomenasai, I didn’t mean to talk about them like that.” Yachi panicked. “I mean, they sure would be fit for the vice-captain spot too, but Ennoshita-captain choose you, so-so that must be something right?”

Yamaguchi quieted down. Yachi for all her anxiety and overthinking, was a fairly straight forward person….or she didn’t lie and sugarcoat much. Not the hard facts he got from Tsukishima, but more gentle in her feedback.

“I don’t know if that is true or not…” Yamaguchi weight his words. He didn’t want Yachi’s encouragement go to deaf ears. Especially, since she was the only one that listened to him now since the other teammates are either being rowdy or keeping the rowdy ones in tact. He himself should focus on the other new first years. They were kind of timid and Hinata’s and Kageyama’s arguing didn’t help them.

“Hey, everyone, listen up!” Ennoshita claps his hands loudly and they all turned to their captain. “we are going to start warm ups momentarily. So please, fill you water bottles and get yourself ready. Our part of the gym is set for ten minutes from now. Go to the bathroom and all that before. Okay!”

Some scrambled up to make themes ready, and some dug frantically through their own bag in search of something dire.

Yamaguchi breathed depely and clensches his firnts. Tsukishima was currently commentating on two of the first years lively enthusiasm. One of the first years looked rather pale as he has crumbled himself to a tight ball and headset over his ears. Yamaguchi should go and talk to him, be the vice captain Ennoshita believed he would be.

“Maybe-maybe I should just tell Ennoshita that another one has to step in for me. “ Yamaguchi said hastily, three minutes have already went by since Ennoshita said that they would start in ten minutes.

“Yamauchi-kun, you can’t.” Yachi said and puffed her cheeks out like a hamster. Quite cute too. “You practised so hard your first year just to be able to stand on the court. it’s a reason coach wants you to start serving, and it’s a reason ennoshita wasn’t you to be his right hand on this team. You can do it, you don’t need to be to nervous about the match. Since all of our tamates believe you can be a good middle blocker and vice captain like you believe they are fit for their positions.”

Yamaguchi felt a smile tug on his lips. Yachi had gotten a little flustered blush over her cheeks in her rant.

“Thanks, Yachi-chan, that helped.” Yamaguchi blushed too.

Ennoshita clappe dhsi hands again and said that everyone should be ready. They were starting soon.

“Um, Yamaguchi-kun.” Yachi said. “I don’t know if this will help, but…um, bow down please.” Yachi fidgeted with her hands. Yamaguchi did as he was told and bowed a little down for the short girl.

He didn’t know what he expected. But he did not expect a small kiss on his cheek.

Now he was blushing as he stood up. Yachi seemed to grow redder to. “Um, good luck!” She then did an 180 degree turn and went over to the advisor with her stuff. Leaving Yamaguchi stunned. A good luck kiss, then; he mused to himself and touched his cheek.

Yamaguchi did not know if it was placebo, the medicine or the kiss, but he did feel more ready for the match.


	7. Day 7: Kenma x Hinata, '8...in secrecy'

Hinata skidded into the dark gym closet. They had planned to meet here between breaks and practice matches. Summer was hot outside and Hinata had lost count of how many times Yachi had pushed a water bottle to his face and reminded him to hydrate. 

His boyfriend, or good friend, was also gulping down water like it was no tomorrow. They were at summer camp in Tokyo and was melting away. The few days had been filled with practices, suicide runs and diving drills, but also funny shenanigans when the late evening came and extra practices and movie nights in one of their classrooms. Hinata hadn’t really had too much time to talk to Kenma, but he swear he saw him hide in the closet when their break started.

Nekoma was still going strong without the former third years. Fukunaga as captain and Yamamoto as vice-captain. They were not wavering and were clearly carrying the name with a lot of pride and wanted to show them all how frierce the cats could get.

Kenma was still as quiet as ever and filled the team in with his observations and helped the team in silence. Whatever they tried to do, Nekoma didn't hold back. Their defence was strong, their offence was stongg too, Lev was a long freaking tall cat on the court and now that he had really gotten some rhythm down- he was scary. 

“Kenma!” Hinata whispered loudly towards the dark. 

It was great coming into the room, a stark contrast to the heat in the gym. It was dark and cold and so refereish.

“Kenma?” He aksed again.

He rounded some matts and saw the lights from Kenma’s phone. He was engulfed in it, as usual. The screen only lit up his face, bangs and some of his chest. Even in the dim light, Hinata could see small drops of sweat on his forehead. He was quite the beauty were he sat. 

Kenma looked up at him and squinted to the darkness. He smiled a little. “Shōyō.” He said and gave a silent incite for Hianta to sit near him. 

“Kenma!” Hinata perked up and skidded toward his friend. His  _ lover. _

He was surprised he didn't stumble on any equipment, but then again, most of it where outside in the gym. He sat beside Kenma, their shoulders and knees brushing. They were both sweaty and warm and clammy from the workouts and the half hour break was well deserved. Outside the closet, he could hear the the other team talk and relax. They all were getting beaten up by the heat. 

“Are you okay?” He aksed quietly to his friend and the darkness. Hinata was concerned, by the year they had gotten to know each other, Kenma had told him that he easily got stress fevers from too much exercise and physical stress especially. And too much socialising just worn him out in a way Hinata didn't really understand, but worried about anyway. Kuroo had been great at keeping an eye out for his childhood friend, and Hinata took it as a privilege to be one of those people too. Although he easily got carried away with other things and sometimes forgot. 

Kenma nodded back and tapped some more on his phone. He was playing plain candy crush and was on a really complicated level. Hinata was too restless and bad at playing video games, but he like mario kart and a lot of the other mario games. 

“It’s fine, you don't have to worry.” Kenma said. He clicked his phone shut and gave Hinata hsi full attention. “You played great. Kageyama and the new first years are syncing great too.” 

Hinata nodded back, excited. “Yeah, think that even Kageyama can put up with them.” Hinata laughed. And perhaps everyone had heard him teasing the setter about his social skills. 

Kenma gave a slight snicker back. 

“You did great too, Kenma!” Hinata called out. Was there any game where Kenma wasn't great. Although he didn't get fired up like he did, he did his part and was a steady foundation for his team. 

_ “We’re starting up in five minutes!”  _

They both turned their heads towards the entrance. It sounded like Fukurōdani’s advisor.

“I1ll think we need to get back to the others.” Kenma mumbled, a litlte downtrodden. They could hear Lev and Yamamoto yelling something or the others and Tanaka and Nishinoya being just as rowdy back. Hianata chuckled at the sound, wondering what they had been discussing. 

Hinata stood up and pulled Kenma up after him. “Kenma?”

“Hmmm?” 

“Can I kiss you?” Hinata asked. he didn't really know what the two of them were. And right now, he didn't necessarily care. Kenma was great as a friend, but would also be great as a partner. They were living in different cities, different prefectures of Japan, but they were still close. They talked, they meet up with each other and had secret little meeting like this whenever they had the chance. Five minutes were enough for Hinata, especially if it was with Kenma. 

Kenma nodded, and Hinata could only see his silhouette, lighted up from the door. “Yes you can, Shōyō.”

Hinata felt giddy as he lightly kissed Kenma on the lips. 

It was a quick kiss, and didn't even make a sound. He couldn’t see Kenma’s face in the darkness, but he imagined him smiling. because Hinata himself, was defiantly smiling. 


	8. Day 7: Bokuto x Kuroo, '30...as comfort'

Kuroo groanded when he rolled over. It was going o be a hard day, he knew it already. His head was pulsing and he had the familiar migraine headache placed right behind his eyes. It hurt, the lights hurt him and everything hurt. It was all too much. 

He didn't get the attacks often, but enough to make him vary of it and take care if himself the best he could. He had a healthy appetite, he still worked out as much as a university student could do, and got enough sleep. 

Which was why he always got so surprised when he got a migraine attack. 

It was easier when he lived at home. His father barely had time to cut of work on such short notice, expect for emergines. But his grandmother were always by his side to hug and to hold and to help him to the bathroom when he needed it. He wished they were here with him. 

He groanded again and tried to sit up. The first class would sart and one of his prides was the he never missed lectures. 

His neck was killing him. One time during a practice volleyball in junior high, he hadn dived for the ball. He collided with another teammate, and and while injure was minimum, his neck had gotten a pretty bad hit, ot even swelled up a little bit. He remembered how he couldn't even turn his neck n the following days. It was like that now, only worse and just lifting his head sent his nerves int haywayer.

He sat up and leant against the wall. 

Bokuto was singin in the shower, as usual. Often, that would be the cheery voice he woke up to and he would laugh of his boyfriend. Because Bokuto couldn't really carry a tune. Now, it was ardourus to listen too. 

Bokuto wasn't loud in the mornings and not during his showers, despite the low singing, but the smallest of sounds was enough to make him wince and taste bile in the back of his throat. Kuroo fought against yelling- that would only backfire on him anyway. 

He lied down again and stared up at the ceiling, zoning completely out. He didn't even hear Bokuto exit the shower and come into the room to change. 

“Oi, Tetsu, you should wake up.” Kuroo did hear Bokuto call him. He did, and it hurt. He turned his head towards the source of the sound. His head was unreasonably heavy and it felt like it took quite the amount of energy to meet his lovers eyes. When he did, he could see that a worried look had crossed Bokuto's face.

He hated when he looked like that, and Kuroo hated it more when he was the reason. 

“Tetsu...are you feeling bad? Sick?” Bokuto was in his boxers, hair still dripping of water. Kuroo wanted to scold, because that boy would surely wander out in the cold, autumn air before his hair was completely dry and catch the yearly flu. He nodded slowly to him and turned his head back, staring up at the ceiling again. It hurt when he had his eyes open, but at least he wasn't so dizzy then. He felt the bed shift with Bokuto’s weight. 

A warm hand pressed down on his forehead. It would be better if it was a cold compress, but the added pressure was heavenly. Kuroo sighed, rough and tired. 

“Thanks, Kota.” Kuroo whispered, managing to even use his pet name

Bokuto hummed back to him and moved his hand. “Migraine?” Kuroo nodded back. “I’ll get your medication.” The bed shifted again, and he heard Bokuto make his way back towards the bathroom where they little first aid cabinet was. He used a few seconds to dig out the right medication and Kuroo heard the tap being turned on.

After a couple of minutes after a cold wash cloth was pressed over his forehead. Bokuto excited from room again, but it sounded like he made his way towards their small kitchen. Kuroo sighed into the air and managed to raise a hand to drag the small cloth over his eyes. 

“Testu,” Bokuto low voice almost startled him despite hearing him enter the room again. “You should take your medication and drink some water.” 

Kuroo felt his body being tugged upwards and he groaned low and deep from his chest. As he got seated upright, the wash cloth fell to his lap. He didn't care, his migraine hurt a lot more when he was sitting and a wave of dizziness made it impossible for him to not sway. Bokuto had to support him. 

He opened his eyes and Bokuto was smiling encouragingly at him. The silver haired boy gave him his migraine medication and he popped them into his mouth. A glass of water was brought to his mouth and Kuroo didn't even try to protest that he could do it himself. Because he really didn't feel like he had the energy necessary to hold a small glass of water. 

He took a small sip and winched at the cold temperature. It helped, or at least it would help. In a short while hopefully. 

He was lied down again, with bokuto's help. The comforter was pulled over him and the washcloth was quickly placed on his forehead again. The room pun when he closed his eyes, but they also hurt a little less. He swallowed hard and pressed down the sickly feeling in his stomach. Hopefully he would just sleep through the day until he was all better again. 

Bokuto was sitting next to him, and Kuroo wished that he could spend the day with him. Bokuto always took so good care of him when he had his attacks. He was surprisingly caring and mindful when he wasn't so caught up in his own mind. Kuroo wasn't the one to talk, he could be just as dramatic and rowdy himself, but, Bokuto was there when he needed it the most. 

“Hey, I need to get to uni, are you sure you can handle yourself.” Bokuto asked timidly and massaged his tense neck with two fingers. Not to hard, just enough to loosed the tense muscles slightly. Kuroo nodded to him. He prayed that he would just crash for the rest of the day and the next time he woke up, the migrane was reduced to a lingering headache. “I know you probably wont do it, but call or text me if you can. I’ll come home right away. There is a bowl of chips and a bottle of water on your nightstand, try to nibble no it, so you don't get too dehydrated.”

If Kuoo had been in better shape, he would have praised the other boy of how good he had become to handle these hard days. The first time he freaked out and made everything worse. Kuroo didn't say or do anything back. Bokuto would understand. 

Bokuto left him, not before he did give him a small kiss on his head. 

And he slept. he fell a sleep a little after he heard the front door being locked. His eyes felt swollen and his head was still pushing hard, but he managed to sleep. 

He slept until he woke up with a jolt. 

Kuroo didn’t know what was the cause, but it felt like the headache hasn't lessen a bit. His eyes burned, kind of like when he was too tired to even keep himself upright. An uncomfortable feeling was pressed against his throat and it was hard to swallow. The room was tilting and his mouth was slowly filling with saliva. 

Kuroo groaned as he sat up. He wished Bokuto was here to steady him and help him to the bathroom. He looked the at the glass of water and the snack layed out for him, but it all just made him more squeezy.

He reached for his phone and unlocked it. The screen light burned and he knew it would make everything worse. It was late and he had actually slept for a few hours. Bokuto would be home soon.

Kuroo felt the nausea build up and debated to just wait for the inevitable, but the thought of making a mess on their cheap rug and bed was annoying. An Bokuto had enough to deal with. He didn't need to add any extra work for the both of them since he actually could help it.

He made his way to the bathroom m and crouched down by the toilet. He really hated throwing up and he hated it more when he had a migraine. The light was off, but the daylight did plenty of work brightening up the room. They only had a small window with some light cream color curtains. He really should buy new ones. 

Just when he started to heave of the toilet, he heard Bokuto enter their home. Kuroo wished he could great him, or at least state his whereabout, but all that came out of him were a gag and some bile. He hadn't eaten today and the last meal he ate was the dinner he shared with Bokuto yesterday. He actually didn't have anything in his stomach to throw up. Expect for water and bile.

Bokuto knocked on the bathroom door. It was open. He never locked the door when he had migraines. One time, before he moved out, he had passed out in the bathroom and his grandparents didn't have a spare key outside and yeah, havoc burst out in their small home a few years back. And his dad stern yet worried rule was that he should never lock the door again. 

Bokto entred, didn't say aging but soon Kuroo felt a big warm hand rub his back. Another cold press was placed at his neck. And spirits,, that neck hurt so much. It was tense and sore and ached every time he tried to turn. It just added to his already arduous headache. 

A practically harsh gag almost toppled him over. He grabbed the rim, it hurt.

“Hey, calm down and breath.” Bokuto stressed to him, urgently. Scared that he might faint. That had happened a few times before in Bokuto presence. “I got you.” 

Kuroo breathed deeply, ignoring the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes. He coughed and tried to not shake so much, but his whole body trembled and he just wanted it to be over. 

The cold press was remed and Bokuto wiped his face with a washcloth. He got some mouthwash to get rid of the aftertaste and it did help a little bit. It didn't help in his migina bit it did help on how he was feleign. 

Kuroo cured in on himself. He never knew why he got like this every time he got an attack. He just hated how he had to deal with it and how it might even take days before he was to the mend again. It just added stress and those medications didn't work on the worst headaches. All he could do was to cry about it. 

“Let's get to bed, so you can sleep.” Bokuto said and Kuroo was guided to sit back down and rest against his boyfriend’s chest. Bokuto wrapped him in his arms, like he did so often. And Kuroo let himself fold into a small ball with his back pressed against bouto chest. 

“I’ll help you, Tetsu-cahn, I got you.” Bokuto hummed to him and Kuro breathed out and rested his head back. 

A light kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck, and for the first time since the day started, Kuroo felt his migraine lessen up ever so slightly. Just for a moment. 


	9. Day 9: Futakuchi X Shirabu for ‘7…to shut them up’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get no.7 for FutaShira :D

“Ah, I can’t believe we are spending our sunday studying!” Futakuchi whined for the uptenth time and hoenslty, it was getting on Shirabu’s nerves. “We should do other things, like watch tv and eat snacks.” 

Shirabu decided not to goad into the conversation. Exams were still a few months away, but it was important to keep up with the huge amounts of homework and hand-in assignments. They were from different schools, sure, but Futakuchi should take his school work more serious. It would only benefit him. 

“Kenjirō!”

Shirabu knitted his eyebrows. Giving in would only make things worse. If he knew his boyfriend was this bad at studying, he wouldn't have invited him over for a study date. “I am bored, you need to entertain me.” Futakuchi stretched his whole body over the small table. He crossed his arms and rested his head down and groaned dramatically. 

Shirabu only rolled his eyes. Qute the drama queen he fell in love with. For all of his snarkiness and bad attitude, he was like a whiny three year old sometimes. 

“Kenjirō!”

“What?” He couldn’t take it anymore. They had only been seated at the table for less than 40 minutes and if this continued until dinnertime, he honestly would pull out his hair. 

“I am bored.” 

“Yaah, you informed me of that.” The blond didn't even turn to look at him. He was busy writing down notes. “Try do do some work, it’ll entertain you.” He tilted his nose up. No way he was goign to give in. 

“Here I come all the way over to your dorm and you don’t even give me your full attention.” Futakuchi looked up at him, head still resting on his arms. “Next time we’ll be at my place.” 

Shirabu raised an eyebrow and looked down at the other man. “If you keep whining like that, there won't be a next time.” 

“You shouldn't really say that.” Kenji said offehandly. His sentence was cut off by a yawn. He put his head down again and seemed to be more tempted for a nap on the table than his own math books. “Maybe I’ll break up with you.”

Even though they were fairly new in this relationship, Kenjirō wasn't that easy to goad into stupidity. He had been an easy target a few weeks prior. Because he was quite hot headed and hated losing. Futakuchi fed off others reaction, the bigger the reaction- the fuller he got. It really fed his ego. Shirabu took deep breath to calm himself. 

“Don’t joke with that.” Shirabu gritted his teeth. 

“What if I’m not joking.” Futakuchi teased back. It still got on his nerves. 

“You are so dramatic.” Shirabu muttered. He tried to concentrate on reading the next paragraph. It was becoming more of a task.

Futakuchi signed into his math book and stayed quiet for a few minutes actually. Shirabu was able to get through the next section and even took decent notes. He almost forgot the whining boy until the ace spoke up again. 

“Your hair looks really good like that, Kenjirō.” He didn't raise his head to look at him. “I really like your bangs. It’s sexy.”

Shirabu felt a smile tig at his lips. But he wiped it off. He was not going to give in. He was not!

“And you look really good in your clothes.”

Actually, he just wore his old tracksuit and a plain white tee. It was nothing special about him today. 

“I like your butt.” 

Shirabu gave a chuckle. He was losing this battle. “Are your trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe I am, may not.” Shirabu could hear the smile in his voice. The teasing tone he often carried. It was actually kind of attractive. It held a certain charm. 

Shirabu laughed and brushed a hand though hsin bangs. He wasn't really getting anywhere with him or his studying. “You are unbelievable.” He laughed and was upset that he would get to study without being interrupted. But Kenji didn't seem to let this go. 

“You know, you are quite dramatic.” Shirabu said and laughed. Futakuchi sat up and rested both his elbows on the table. 

Futakuchi smiled and rested his head on his palm. “That is my superpower, you know.” He lughted of himself and Shirabu smiled.

Futakuchi crawled over to him and sat right beside him. “Come on let’s do something else.” He tried to push his history book away from him. 

“Hey, don’t do that.” Kenjirō laughed and gave his lover a push away from him. “I need to get this done, Kenji.” 

He got a huff and a pout back. 

“It’s not fun you’re like this. All studios and strict.” Futakuchi surprisingly started to rub his back and neck. Shirabu felt that the actions was calming. Back rubs were great, but this one was different. There was a motivation behind it. 

“Stop doing that!” Shirabu semi yelled. Futakuchi smiled deviously at him. 

“But it’s working!” 

“I need to do this-” 

“Though you needed to do me!” Futakuchi fired back. 

Shirabu was taken aback by the joke for a second before he groanded and looked up to the ceiling. Please help, he thought. “Why are you like this?”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Futakuchi wiggled his eye brows. “Actually, I think we shou-”

Shirabu had had enough. He was done with this stupid conversation and half-assed seducing. He grabbed his boyfriend hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. it shut him up for a few seconds dna when they broke apart, Futakuchi had a blush growing over his cheeks. Shirabu felt his own cheeks get hot too, but maybe, just maybe this would work. 

“Kenjirō…”

“Now, can you please shut up. I am trying to work.” Sirabe u said and turned back to his history book. “I don't care what you do, just be quiet, please.” His boyfriend pouted. It was quite cute actually. His nose wrinkled and hist lips trembled a little. His brows was crushed in and it looked like he thought of a sarcastic remark to get him riled up again. “You’ll get an award.” Scharbau sang back.

Futakuchi lost his pout and sighed. Finally giving up. He lied down, deciding to use Shirabus lap a pillow and groanded into the fabric of his tee. 

“Just wake me when you’ll ready for me to seduce you again.”

Shirabu just rolled his eyes. 


	10. Day 11: Oikawa x Iwaizumi, '45...…out of anger.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is angry at Oikawa for overtiring his already injured knee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know October is nearly over, but are you still taking any kiss prompts? If you do, would you do number 45 with IwaOi? :)
> 
> ( I know October have well passed, but I am still doing these)

There is an apartment, on the third floor and two doors to the left is a cheap door sign that says Oikawa & Iwaizumi. Their apartment is small. One bedroom, one bathroom and one big common room. It’s tidy enough for them. The windows is lines with cactuses they still forget to water because of their busy schedules.

While their home is small, it’s warm and welcoming and they do enjoy living there. And they do enjoy living there together.

Usually.

Now it was nothing but stiff air and pent up emotions.

Oikawa had been unforntate and twisted his knee during one of his late, night practices. Maybe for a healthy knee, it wouldn’t be a problem. Maybe some pain and some slight swelling. But for Oikawa, the twisting could make the damage worse. During his last year of middle school and early high school, he trained a lot. A lot. And it earned him a busted knee during one arduous road run with the team. His right knee gave in, and no amount of physical therapy and braces could help his knee. He had already had two surgeries to stitch the knee together, but it wasn’t much hope.

Iwaizumi, despite being upset with him, had come to the park were Oikawa had practiced and gotten him home. He had put him on the couch and helped him get his knee high. He didn’t say much. didn’t do much else, but finding some pain killers and an ice pack.

It was late. Iwaizumi had the closing shift at his part time job and Oikawa had spent the whole evening playing volleyball alone. He hadn’t been happy when his boyfriend called him and told him he couldn’t get home and when he aksed why and got the answer; he was even more upset.

Iwaizumi sat down on the sofa, crossed arm and set face. He was scowling and that expression was sent right to his roommate and partner.

Oikawa breathed lightly from were he lied on the couch. His back was popped up on some pillows. “Look, Hajime, I am sorr-”

“Are you?” Iwaizumi barked back before he could finish the sentence .

“Hajime…?” Tōru whispered, eyes winding by the outburst. “Of course, I am sorry. I was such trouble for you.”

Iwaizumi massaged his temple. “Well, you say that,” He started and looked over at the brunet. “And yet you time and time again overtrain yourself until you can’t walk anymore.”

Oikawa sighed. “It’s not like I know whenever I have went too far. And I was just going to get in some extra training. It’s not like I planned to twist my knee.” He briefly looked at his injured side. It was a little swollen. Not much and he didn’t need crutches. Hopefully this time around, maybe it would only hurt to walk, but other than that he would be fine.

Iwaizumi laughed loud and saractic. “And you want me to believe that, well, that’s a laugh.” He didn’t like being mociking towards him. Their relationship had always been somewhat teasing and sarcastic, but when they fought, argued or were being serious- they weren’t mean to each others. However, each time he had to come and pick Oikawa’s ass up from the park, he couldn’t take him serious. “You keep triang excessively like that, and you might bust your knee again like in tenth grade!”

It had been an awful accident. They were right before of the spring tournaments, and well, his knee gave in and the shirek that Oikawa erupted; iwaizumi would never be able to forget it. Two surgeries later and many hours with physical therapy made his knee better again. Not the way it was, but good enough to train, jump and run around on the volleyball court- mindfully. He would never see a professional court with that knee and that thought itself was sad enough. While Oikawa was the primary reason he got himself in the mess, the depression and sadness that followed was unbearable. Iwaizumi honestly thought neither of them could handle it if it ever happened again.

Which was why he got so upset each time Oikawa over trained himself and just brushed it off afterwards. it was like he never learned. And now Iwaizumi had enough of it. Oikawa should get his act together, or he would stop picking up the pieces.

“You don’t have to bring that up. Sides, it’s not your problem if it’s happens again.” Oikawa frowned at him and even looked angry, upset.

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi snarleg back. Not believing a world. Feeling offended that Oikawa would even think that it wasn’t his problem too. Weren’t they together about this. “Excuse you, but who were the one that helped you get on your feet after your first surgery and after your second one. Who stayed with you after each practice and made sure you didn’t overdo it and- I don’t know- pass out and die on the spot!”

Oikawa looked like he could cry and Iwaizumi felt like he could too.

He looked down at his partner’s swollen knee and groaned in frustration.

“I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“I just want to be better. My team, they won’t- I need to get better.” Oikawa stressed and sat up. He winced at the pain, but stubbornly kept himself upright.

“For who? Everyone that matters always see you as good enough. More than good enough!” Iwaizumi said back and sat up. “Everyone can realize that, it’s just you that are too stupid to realize it. It’s almost pathetic how much you don’t see, I can’t even start-”

Iwaizumi felt soft, varm lips press against his own. Arms were wrapped around him in a tight and desperate hug. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit, but he still melted into the hug and gave in.

Oikawa had sat up and surprised him. His knee was obviously hurting, because it started to tremble a second after.

After a moment, Iwaizumi pushed him off. It was a little harder than necessarily. He didn’t particularly care at the moment. “Don’t do that!” he scolded. “I am still angry!”

Oikawa gave a sheepinsh half-grin back. “But it got you to shut up.” He gave weak laugh and lied back down into the pillows. He started to lift his knee up to place it on the pillow to support it better. Iwaizumi helped him, with light and controlled hands. “Thanks.” Oikawa muttered, coming down from his small adrenaline boost.

They sat in silence for a few moments, neither of them saying anything. Iwaizumi finally relaxed and leaned back into the cushions. He threw his feets up on the coffee table; he would usually schold Oikawa for doing so. However, working in retail gave him pressure pains and Oikawa’s antics made room for some exceptions.

“Hey, I am sorry,” Oikawa spoke up. Honest and clear. “I really am. I know-I know that what it do is not always the right way, but I also know that you’ll be there when I need you too.” A small blush spread around his cheeks and Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s hand. “Thank you, Hajime.”

Oikawa’s hand was a little sweaty, but big, warm and welcoming. Iwaizumi let his shoulders relax and felt the tension leave him. “Accepted…” he mumbled. Still angry and upset, but what would they do about it. right now. Oikawa drive, passion and stubbornness was few of the many reasons he, well, fell for Oikawa in the first place. “I’m still angry though.”

Oikawa chuckled. “Okay, I buy you deep fried tofu ned time we are out!”

“You at least have to buy me dessert too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just send in in an ask on haikyuu-and-more-haikyuu.tumblr.com The kiss-promos list is also on my blog.

**Author's Note:**

> Just send in in an ask on haikyuu-and-more-haikyuu.tumblr.com The kiss-promos list is also on my blog.


End file.
